


Wish List - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, How did i get so sappy anyway?, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, derek hale is a great guy, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles gets his Christmas present and is amazed.





	Wish List - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: So this part 2 is linked to part 1 that came before on this occasion, because they seemed to go hand in hand to my muse, so I just went with it.
> 
> A/N2: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N3: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Stiles woke up in his room curled around Dereks warmth on Christmas. He didn’t remember what time Derek actually came to bed last night, but it didn’t matter since Scott was back at Melissa’s already, and Stiles’ dad was working a double to give others a chance to have family time.

Leaving Derek to sleep, he crept into the living room in search of his first present, and found a box with his name, labelled _‘Me first’_. Stiles chuckled happily knowing his boyfriend knew him too well. Stiles slid the lid off and gasped at the picture of a house in a frame.

The post-it note below simply said, _‘Our new house, if you want to move in with me, xxx.’_

The house was the five bedroomed one in the area of the high school and close to the preserve, the one that Stiles had written on his wish list and given to Scott. And somehow, Derek had managed it, or at least mostly managed it.

‘So, is that a “yes”? Because I have been thinking of asking you to move in with me into a house for a while, and had been looking at that exact house for a while.’ Derek asked leaning on the back of the sofa.

Stiles’s’ face split into the happiest grin which Derek mirrored. ‘Just try and stop me Sourwolf.’


End file.
